Salvation
by Selenithe
Summary: You're really trying to kill me, aren't you? Sasuke-kun...


Dear readers. First, thank you for reading my little story. This is my first SasuSaku, and my very first english fic, so... please, be indulgent with me/it :).

**About the story:** it is a reunion between Sasuke and Sakura. Similar to their real reunions (kind of combined them). This story is angsty, dark, but this is how I think of SasuSaku. My OTP is IchiRuki, and when you compare the pairings, yeah, the differences are obvious. But I still like them, and I hope for the best: Sakura to be more open with him, be much braver, esp near him (dare to fight him...) and Sasuke to realise what he has. Even if we won't get a happy ending (I can imagine Sasuke die in the end) I'll still like them.

**Little warning:** this is a weak Sakura, almost obsessed, so those who like her stronger (like me, lol), well, yeah, I warned you :)

_I do not own Naruto, bit I really wish I could own Sasuke._

~~~oOo~~~

_**Bring me to life **_

_**Like Sun touches the Moon **_

**_And I will die for you._**

_You're really trying to kill me, aren't you? Sasuke-kun…_

He's watching you.

From that high rock, his deep, endless black eyes are on you, examining, searching, learning, memorizing your own, frightened ones. You're cornered. You can't move, and you don't want. You wish you could gaze at him for the rest of your life, like he was some kind of statue, and then everything would be just so much easier. But life has never been easy, not for you and for him.

You swallow a big, and your puzzled mind starts to count the seconds, the moments, the eternity that pass with each breath you take.

He's like a doll, you think. Well built physique, lifeless, cold eyes, pale, pale skin, black hair, aristocratic aura, wonderful sight, nothing has changed.

Nothing. You can't tear your eyes away from him.

- Sasuke…kun…

You never notice that you whispered the name, like a silent prayer to the highest god. You just hope he hasn't heard it, but the wind whizzes in your ears, and you see the way it's playing with his hair, and you know better.

He's blinking slowly, and a knowing smirk is appearing on his handsome face.

- Sakura.

He's just playing with you, you think.

He's reading you like a book; a book he has read thousand times already. He knows you, but you know him too. He hasn't changed, and you can't decide whether you should be glad or sad over the fact.

A sudden powerful whirlwind wakes your slow senses, and in the next moment he's standing in front of you.

So many questions run through you head, but these are irrelevant now. You were haunted by them you ever since you fell in love with… You wish it was someone else. _Anyone_ but him.

You look upon his face, shaking hands and terrified eyes revealing and betraying your heart you locked away long time ago. He's watching the forest behind your back, but still, he's close.

Too close. Your bodies almost touch. You wish they would. Or rather not.

- Long time no see.

The wind is blowing again. No, this was warm, like a breath. You barely heard him, but you feel his words, like soft flower petals caressing your face. He's watching you. He's playing with you again, and you feel like twelve, again. Nothing has changed.

Nothing, including his… scent.

The same, your mind cries out in agony or in joy, the same spicy yet sweet scent of him fill and numb your mind and heart and all your senses. Like his powerful chakra.

Too much, you think. This is, he is too much.

You're a mess. You're still that silly, clumsy little girl who you used to be when you were with him, when he was close to you. You wanted to become stronger, for him. To help him. Te get him back. To be with him again. To be equal with him.

But as you watch him staring down at you with unreadable eyes, you understand that it's still not enough. This is still not the right time.

You notice his hands moving, and in the next moment a kunai is shining dimly in the early sunset.

The situation is far from funny, yet you still manage to smile.

- You're really trying to kill me, aren't you? Sasuke-kun…

His face showed surprise and disbelief for a short moment, and now he seems stoic like before, even though you know that he noticed your deep bitterness.

_- You_ came after me.

Nothing has changed, you think again.

- Yeah… - you lower your head, looking at your still trembling hands, and try to suppress the desire to reach out and grab his, and hold it until your fears fade away into nothingness. You are glad to realize that some strength is still left in you, so you lift your head to look into his eyes.

- But you know, Sasuke-kun, there are thousand ways to kill a person.

You smile at the sadness in your heart, and he's surprised again.

Silly, silly girl.

- You've already killed me a hundred times.

Yes, you think. Perhaps it wouldn't even hurt if he wounded you with that kunai. Because it _hurts_ anyway.

His memory, after he went away, haunted you day and night.

When you trained to become stronger, when you were with the maimed Team 7, when you were in the house alone, when you tried to fall asleep, you thought of him.

_His eyes._

Every night you dreamt of him.

"_Thank you_".

Those words will haunt you until… until… forever. You can't even count anymore how many times you replayed this scene in your head, over and over, trying to catch the meaning behind these words, grab something akin to reality in them, and just dare to hope for the hopeless.

And you remember what you've told him - that you have a family, have friends, but without him, you would be lonely. Without him you would only feel solitude.

And looking back in a moment like this, you can just barely suppress your laugh at how right you were back then.

Because slowly, painfully, the loneliness, the absence of _him_, killed you inside.

You think you're hopeless. His simple presence makes you feel dizzy, but in a strange, twisted way, only when he's close to you, you feel alive. Only when you _feel_ him.

This is what they call love…? You don't know.

But you still smile. And unconsciously you reach out, and grab his hand, which persistently holds the knife. His warmness instantly wakes up your shattered mind. Shocked you look down just in time to see the kunai falling out of his hand. You don't hear it landing on the ground. You feel his too dark eyes watching you unshakably.

_Haunted._

You just want to cry out.

_Sasuke-kun… when will you give me salvation? _

**_In a monochrome world, _**

**_In the timeless past,_**

**_I am here, bounded stiff by my arms and legs_**

**_But because I call out your name repeatedly_**

**_You can always go towards where my voice is coming from._**

**~~~oOo~~~_  
><em>**

**Thank you for reading it.**

**I would be veryvery grateful if you would tell me what you think about it, and more important: tell me the grammar mistakes . I know my english is still not that perfect, but I tried my best. So, don't be afraid to scold me and everything.**

**And**

**About that last poem: the song lyrics are from _P__orno Graffiti: Kono mune wo, ai wo iyo_. And I think you found ot, it's about Sasuke. He seems heartless, but he's not as lost as he seems. I trust in him (and Naruto, and Sakura, and the power of love... ˇˇ)**

**So that's all. Thank you again.**


End file.
